1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a pumping apparatus and more particularly to a centrifugal pump incorporating two basic working parts; a rotating housing and a stationary pickup tube collector arm disposed within the interior thereof. The fluid to be pumped and/or cleaned enters the apparatus through a unique substantially unobstructed radially extending annular inlet passage resulting in a quiescent inlet flow of fluid to minimize pulsations within the pumping and/or cleaning chamber which would adversely affect the overall pumping and/or cleaning efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic structural details and operational characteristics of the centrifugal pump of this invention are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,024 entitled "Centrifugal Pump", William L. King, inventor. The prior art apparatus includes a rotating housing and a stationary pickup tube collector arm within the rotating housing. The fluid to be pumped enters an intake manifold and passes into the rotating housing wherein the velocity of the fluid is increased. Centrifugal force induced by the rotating housing forces the fluid introduced therein to the peripheral outer extremities of the rotating housing through a plurality of discrete radial passages which are typically formed in an end wall of the rotating housing. The centrifugal force induced by the rotating housing forces the fluid to the outer extremities of the radial passages from which the fluid is injected at high velocity and high pressure, if the pumping chamber is already filled with fluid, into the main pumping chamber. The velocity energy of the fluid within the pumping chamber is converted into additional energy as it jets into the pickup tube and thence to a discharge conduit. Since the rotating housing is caused to rotate at speeds in excess of 3,000 rpm, it has been found that the introduction of the fluid to be pumped into the main pumping chamber through a plurality of separate inlet passages has caused a pulsation or vibration of the pickup tube collector arm within the pumping and/or cleaning chamber resulting in a decreased pumping efficiency and premature fatique of the apparatus.